


Dzień okropnych włosów Bucky’ego Barnesa

by Lampira7



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Hair Brushing, Hair Washing, M/M, Panic Attacks, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Touch-Starved
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Bucky uważał, że potrzebuje fryzjera... Również sądził, że nie żadnej kurwa możliwości, by pozwolić, by jakiś nieznajomy kazał mu usiąść na krześle i zbliżył się do niego dzierżąc ostre nożyczki.





	Dzień okropnych włosów Bucky’ego Barnesa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bucky Barnes's Bad Hair Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018711) by [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan). 



Nie było niczego złego w długich włosach, powiedział sobie Bucky. Mężczyźni nosili w dzisiejszych czasach długie włosy tak samo często, jak kobiety miały je krótkie.  
  
Hydra pozwalała jego włosom urosnąć, stając się grubymi i wspaniałymi, ponieważ przez większą część lat pięćdziesiątych i sześćdziesiątych aktyw miał gniewne, czerwone blizny na głowie i były one zarówno zauważalne, jak i charakterystyczne. Z czasem wyblakły, ale zanim to się stało, jego opiekunowie nie trudzili się, by kreować go zgodnie z panującą modą. Dopóki był względnie czysty, nikt nie przejmował się jego wyglądem.  
  
Blizny, które dostrzegał przez gęste włosy, były teraz srebrzyste i płaskie. Nie przyciągnęłyby zbytniej uwagi, jeśli obciąłby włosy.  
  
I nie było również tak, jakby ktoś mówił… wiele o tym… przy nim. Steve raz zmierzwił mu włosy i powiedział, że wyglądały jak mop. Ale to był Steve i zawsze był małym buntownikiem, mimo że nie był już taki mały.  
  
W pewnym momencie Natasza dotknęła jego włosów, a potem pudełko produktów do pielęgnacji włosów pojawiło się w następnej dostawie artykułów. Olejki i odżywki na końce oraz wystarczająca ilość gumy, żelu i lakieru, aby móc wypełnić półkę wystawową w drogerii.  
  
Czyli nie było nic złego w długich włosach, a Bucky się tym nie przejmował.  
  
Dopóki Barton nie ściął włosów.  
  
Bucky był przyzwyczajony do tego, że Barton był nieco rozczochrany. Nie miał jednak „fryzury szaleńca”, jaką posiadał sam Barnes. (Zapomniał, skąd się wziął komentarz o szaleńcu, ale ktoś to powiedział, a potem wszyscy to podchwycili, a Bucky po prostu posyłał ludziom mordercze spojrzenie i kontynuował swoje życie. Nie obchodziło go, co myślą inni). Barton miał na głowie mop składający się z jasnych blond włosów, oraz trochę owłosienia na brodzie i zawsze, ale to zawsze pomijał podczas golenia pewne miejsce na jednym lub drugim policzku. Często nie kąpał się, czasami spędzał kilka dni w tej samej parze dresów, ściąganych sznurkiem i często miał na sobie powyciąganą koszulę.  
  
Avengers… naprawdę nie byli wybrednymi osobami. Jeśli możesz walczyć, będąc w swoim bojowym stroju, to mogłeś spędzać czas w pokoju wspólnym w ręczniku kąpielowym z plasterkami ogórka na powiekach. Żadnych osądów. ( _Tony_ i tak nic z tego nie robił, więc Bucky całkowicie go osądzał, ale musiał przyznać, że robiło to cuda dla worków pod oczami Tony’ego spowodowanych brakiem czasu i jeśli Bucky co jakiś czas pożyczał kawałek ogórka, to nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć).  
  
Kiedy Barton pojawił się z nową fryzurą, Bucky to zauważył.  
  
Był wykąpany, jego włosy były perfekcyjnie wyżelowane, a boki były dziwnie miękkie. Bucky… miał najdziwniejszą ochotę dotknięcia głowy Bartona i sprawdzenia struktury tych włosów.  
  
I kiedy myślał o tym, Tony wszedł do pokoju z jednym z tych niewiarygodnie niesmacznych koktajli w dłoni. Owinął wargi wokół słomki i wziął długi łyk z kubka. Bucky śledził każdy ruch Tony’ego — bezradny wobec swojej obsesji na punkcie mężczyzny — obserwując wygięcie jego pleców, gdy szedł. Zmrużył oczy, kiedy uśmiechając się, powiedział:  
  
— Wciąż najśliczniejszy, Legolas.   
  
Tony przesunął swoją opaloną dłonią po włosach Bartona. Uśmiechnął się szerzej i zrobił to _jeszcze raz_.  
  
Barton oparł głowę o dłoń Tony’ego, praktycznie mrucząc jak kociak.  
  
— Myślisz, że wyglądam seksownie?  
  
— Mój Boże — powiedział Tony, obniżając swoje okulary słoneczne, przeciągając ponownie dłonią po włosach Bartona. Ruch ten był powolny. — Wyglądasz jak miliard dolców i wierz mi, wiem jak to wygląda.  
  
Barton zaśmiał się i spojrzał na siebie.  
  
— Czuję się na co najmniej pięćdziesiąt tysięcy, więc musi tak być.  
  
— 10/10, bym przeleciał — zapewnił go Tony. Chwycił banana z misy i jeszcze raz pogłaskał Bartona. — Zachowaj dla mnie kilka pocałunków.  
  
— Masz to zapewnione, słodki tatuśku — odpowiedział Barton.  
  
Bucky patrzył ogłupiały, jak Tony wyszedł z kuchni i wrócił do windy. Co tu się, _cholera_ , działo?  
  
 _Może powinienem zmienić fryzurę_ — zastanawiał się Bucky, dotykając swoich długich włosów i odgarniając je z twarzy. Zastanawiał się, czy Tony przesunąłby po nich dłonią, gdyby były krótkie, kolczaste i miękkie.  
  


OoO

  
_Nie możesz uczyć nieustraszoności  przerażeniem_.  
  
To nie było… nie było… to nie powinno być… Bucky się nie bał.  
  
Zakład fryzjerski miał rząd okien, przez które Bucky mógł zajrzeć do środka, nie zbliżając się do kontuarów i fryzjerów. W środku znajdowały się błyszczące srebrne krzesła, które można było odchylić do tyłu, aby móc umyć głowę klientowi. Kolejne krzesła posiadały głośne suszarki, w których siedziały kobiety i mężczyźni, przeglądający czasopisma lub bawiący się swoimi telefonami, gdy czekali, aż ich włosy wyschły, lub żeby różne środki chemiczne zakończyły swoje działanie.  
  
Zbyt wrażliwy nos Bucky’ego wyczuwał intensywne powiewy substancji usztywniających, wybielających, koloryzujących oraz zwiotczających. Zapach był przytłaczający nawet na zewnątrz, powodując, że oczy łzawiły, a jego śluzówki nosowe stawały się wilgotne i obolałe.  
  
Jego ucho uchwyciło delikatny odgłos nożyczek, metalu na włosach, _ciach, ciach_. Bzyczenie maszynki do strzyżenia, ostre szumy suszarek do włosów. Trzask i syk urządzeń.  
  
Jeden fryzjer kilkakrotnie nacisną pedał przy krześle. Jeszcze inny oparł delikatnie klienta o umywalkę, a kobieta przykryta peleryną i ręcznikami jęczała niemal ze zmysłową przyjemnością.  
  
Bucky wzdrygnął się. Miał wrażenie, że po jego ciele pełza robactwo.  
  
Za dużo ludzi. Zbyt blisko niego.  
  
Ostre ostrza. Bucky mógł zidentyfikować dziesiątki potencjalnych broni.  
  
 _On… nie mógł tego zrobić._  
  
Istniało zbyt wielkie ryzyko. Nie dla niego. Gdyby to była kwestia jedynie jego bezpieczeństwa, jego własnej wygody, może mógłby to zrobić. Był w o wiele gorszych sytuacjach i pozwolił, żeby się one zdarzyły.  
  
 _Nie możesz uczyć nieustraszoności przerażeniem_. Ale możesz stać się odrętwiały ze strachu. Tam nie było nic, czego już Hydra nie zrobiła z jego ciałem lub umysłem lub w połowie tak przerażającego, co już doświadczył.  
  
Nie było nic, co mogłoby go zranić. Bucky mógł okłamywać siebie, jeśli zapewniłoby mu to komfort. Ale istniało również to, co mógłby zrobić, gdyby ktoś zbliżył się do niego z tymi nożyczkami. Jeśli ktoś przechylił by go. Jeśli… jeśli…  
  
On…  
  
Mógłby kogoś skrzywdzić.  
  
Bucky uchwycił się tej myśli, a potem odwrócił się.  
  


OoO

  
To musiał być ten jeden raz, kiedy Bucky myślał o tym, żeby wsiąść do windy i pojechać bezpośrednio na swoje piętro, aby schronić się w zakamarkach swojej szafy, żeby Tony wsunął rękę między drzwi, zanim te zamknęły się i wpadł do środka, gdy goniła go horda paparazzi .  
  
— Cześć, Ghost in the Shell — powiedział Tony, naciskając przycisk wspólnego piętra z niepotrzebną siłą. — Co za dzień. Jeśli powiedziałbym… czy wszystko z tobą w porządku?  
  
Bucky był na tyle słaby, aby przyznać się do prawdy.  
— Nie.  
  
Tony zamrugał tymi swoimi brązowymi oczami pełnymi troski i subtelnym błyskiem w kącikach. Otworzył usta, być może po to, aby powiedzieć coś w stylu inteligentnego komentarza i w tym momencie Bucky z przyjemnością by to usłyszał. Przyjąłby z radością iskrę ciepła, dreszcz gniewu. Zamiast tego Tony powiedział:  
  
— Czy jest coś, co mogę zrobić?  
  
— Potrzebuję… ostrzyc się — wyznał Bucky. Pokręcił głową, pozwalając by długie kosmyki włosów zaczęły się poruszać, obrazując sytuację. — I… nie mogę… po prostu nie mogę. Usiąść na jednym z tych krzeseł.   
  
Powiedzenie tego bolało. Jak wyrywanie paznokci. Przyznanie się. Był cholernym Zimowym Żołnierzem i nie mógł usiąść na krześle, gdy nieszkodliwa, mała kobietka ścinałaby mu pieprzone włosy. Ciepło rozkwitło na jego policzkach i karku.  
  
— Nie mogłem wziąć prysznica — powiedział Tony bez żadnego powodu. A może to nie było całkowicie nieistotne. — Po Afganistanie. Przez miesiące. Nie mogłem… znieść wody na twarzy.  
  
— Jak… jak sobie radziłeś?  
  
— Źle — stwierdził Tony. — Nie poprosiłem o pomoc. Wiedziałem, że jej potrzebowałem, ale… — Wzruszył ramionami. — Uznałem, że mogę sam sobie dać z tym radę. — Spojrzał wprost na Bucky’ego. — I wiem, że ty też dałbyś radę. Ale chodzi tu o to, że nie musisz.  
  
Jezusie Chrystusie, czy ten facet czytał w dodatku w umyśle?  
  
— Zamieniam się w słuch, jeśli masz jakieś sugestie — powiedział Bucky.  
  
Tony zerknął na niego.  
  
— Ufasz mi?  
  
Bucky wzruszył ramionami. Nie czuł nieufności co do Tony’ego, co było większym zaufaniem, niż to co miał dla większości ludzi. On i Tony, cóż, widzieli swoje najgorsze oblicza.  
  
— Chodź — powiedział Tony. — Chodź do mnie. Mogę skonfigurować… w końcu jest to coś, co robię. Zmieniać moje otoczenie, by pasowało do mnie.  
  
Całym powodem tego wszystkiego było to, że Bucky chciał, żeby Tony dotknął jego włosów, żartował i flirtował z nim, tak jak robił to z Bartonem. Ufał Tony’emu, że ten go nie skrzywdzi. Ufał sobie, że już nigdy więcej nie skrzywdzi Tony’ego.  
  
Bucky przytaknął bez słowa.  
  


OoO

  
Łazienka Tony’ego była jakimś cudem. Ogromna, niemalże większa niż cholerny dom, w którym Bucky się wychował. W środku znajdowało się głębokie jacuzzi i sauna oraz kilka różnych pryszniców. Jeden z nich miał krzesło, które przechylało się w stronę zlewu i Bucky zamarł na jego widok, dopóki Tony nie dostrzegł jego napiętych mięśni i nie wyprowadził go z pomieszczenia, nie pytając, co się stało. Bucky nienawidził siebie, wyśmiewał siebie samego, że bał się cholernego krzesła, ale nie zamierzał zaprzeczać, że czuł się o wiele lepiej, kiedy nie było go w pobliżu.  
Tony wyciągnął rękę i zawahał się.  
  
— Czy mogę?  
  
— Tak — powiedział ochryple Bucky.  
  
Tony pogładził włosy Bucky’ego, pocierając między palcami jeden z kosmyków. Podniósł go, żeby sprawdzić końce. Spojrzał na jego czaszkę.  
  
— Dobrze się nimi zajmujesz — stwierdził. — Zakładam, że Nat wysłała ci jedno z tych pudełek. Mam jedno z kosmetykami do pielęgnacji skóry. Najwyraźniej, moje ręce muszą być kremowane dwa razy dziennie.  
  
Było coś słusznego w tym, jak palce Tony’ego przesuwały się po głowie Bucky’ego. Skóra Tony’ego była aksamitna, ciężka i miękka w tym samym czasie.  
  
Bucky zadrżał. Gęsia skórka pojawiła się na jego głowie i karku. Tony odsunął się i Barnes zareagował bez zastanowienia, chwytając go za nadgarstek.  
  
— Nie. Nie przestawaj… — powiedział. — To… dobre uczucie.  
  
Tony roześmiał się.  
  
— Powiedziano mi, że mam magiczne palce więcej niż w jeden sposób. Zobaczmy, co mamy zamiar zrobić z twoimi włosami? Mam na myśli, że są teraz trochę nierówne. Moglibyśmy przyciąć końce, zrobić wszystko na jedną długość. Tylko lekko zagłębić się w to, na czym polega cały biznes fryzjerstwa.  
  
— Wiesz, _jak_ ścinać włosy?  
  
Tony spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
  
— Zbudowałem nowy element w moim warsztacie. Myślę, że dam sobie radę z strzyżeniem, Edwardzie Nożycoręki. Może nie osiągnę czegoś niesamowitego, ale jeśli możesz sobie z tym poradzić, to mam stylistkę od fryzur, która może coś zadziałać.  
  
— Zacznijmy od małych kroczków — powiedział Bucky, kiwając głową.  
  
— Dobrze — powiedział Tony. — Możesz umyć głowę lub zamoczyć jedynie włosy, mogę ci w tym również pomóc, jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy.  
  
Bucky przygryzł dolną wargę. Tony był tak miły i Barnes nie był pewien, czy może go prosić o więcej przysług.  
  
— Moja… kiedy byłem dzieckiem, moja mama myła mi włosy, kiedy byłem pochylony nad zlewem — powiedział z wahaniem Bucky.   
  
Nie było w tym żadnej drobiny strachu czy lęku, tylko słaby, stary szum rozdrażnienia, kiedy woda dostała mu się do uszu, a czasami spłynęła mu po włosach i oczywiście, stara niecierpliwość, wynikająca z bycia ośmioletnim czy dziewięcioletnim chłopcem i przymusem bycia czystym, jakby to był wyznacznik normalnego życia. Gdzie grano w baseball na ulicy i jadło się karmelowe cukierki.  
  
— Mogę to zrobić — powiedział Tony. Jego dłoń wciąż tkwiła we włosach Bucky’ego, a palce zaciskały się na jego karku. — Może ściągniesz koszulę i… hm, sądzę że garnitur nie będzie najlepszy do tego zadania. Daj mi chwilę.  
  


OoO

  
W ten oto sposób Bucky znalazł się na kolanach przed Tonym Starkiem z niesamowicie odsłoniętym i narażonym karkiem.  
  
Wciąż jednak czekał, by panika go opanowała — w jaki sposób było to możliwe, by odczuwać obezwładniający strach na możliwość przerażenia? — ale tak się nie stało.  
  
Woda była ciepła, kojąca, a głos Tony’ego rozbrzmiewający w jego uchu był spokojny i kojący. Nie mówił o niczym szczególnym ani o niczym ważnym. Trochę o Edwinie Jarvisie, lokaju jego ojca, który praktycznie go wychował. O kilku psikusach, które zrobił w liceum. Trochę historii z Jimem Rhodesem, kiedy byli w MIT. Dobre historie. Prosto z prostszego i szczęśliwego czasu.  
  
Szampon, który używał Tony, pocierając jego długie włosy, pachniał jak Stark.  
  
Zanim Tony opłukał jego włosy i zawiązał wokół nich ręcznik, Bucky był niemalże całkowicie zrelaksowany. Odczuwał tylko miękkie, ciepłe odczucie podniecenia — nawet nie pilne, po prostu słodko-gorzka nić pragnienia, która przebiegała przez jego zadowolenie — które trzymało go na jawie.  
  
Tony zaprowadził go do garderoby. Wielkiej gabloty z kilkoma szafkami i półkami na ubrania, ale głównie ze zwierciadłami.  
  
— Uznałem, że poczujesz się bardziej komfortowo, gdy będziesz mógł zobaczyć mnie przez cały czas, kiedy mam nożyczki w pobliżu twojej głowy.  
  
Bucky przytaknął i usiadł na krześle, które zaoferował mu Tony. Drżał i Tony trzymał rękę na jego ramieniu, aż się nie uspokoił.   
  
Tony przesunął grzebieniem przez jego włosy, a różne odżywki i inne kosmetyki sprawiły, że było to dziesięć razy łatwiejsze niż kiedykolwiek, gdy sam Bucky próbował to zrobić. Jego włosy były niemożliwie gęste.  
  
— Zacznę tutaj, dobrze? — spytał Tony, przesuwając kosmyki nieco na bok, a następnie sprawdzając długości, przesuwając palcami w dół, stojąc tuż przed Buckym i odchylając się nieco do tyłu.  
  
Był bez koszuli, tak jak Barnes,  ale Bucky widział blizny na piersi Tony’ego, tam gdzie był jego reaktor łukowy. Powód wszystkiego, co później przeszedł Stark, jak wiedział Bucky. Pocisk należący do Tony’ego, który go prawie zabił, a którego użył, by wstać z popiołu. By zostać Iron Manem.  
  
Bucky nie chciał niczego więcej, niż tylko położyć ucho na tej bliźnie, wysłuchując się w bicie serca znajdujące się pod nią, czując ciepło skóry Tony’ego. Nie zrobił tego.  
  
Tony pokazał mu parę nożyczek. Ostrych, ponieważ służyły do cięcia włosów. Pozwolił, by Bucky poczuł ich ciężar. Były bronią, choć nie miało to większego znaczenia. Całe ciało Bucky’ego było bronią. Nie było tak, że jedna para ostrzy miało coś zmienić.  
  
— Jesteś gotowy?  
  
— Śmiało. Zaczynaj.  
  
Jako super żołnierz, Bucky mógł wstrzymać oddech na około jedenaście minut. Był prawie pewien, że przestał oddychać, gdy tylko Tony rozwarł nożyczki i pozostał w tym stanie, dopóki Stark nie skończył. Oddychał pośpiesznie, gdy tylko Tony się cofnął, widząc czarne i czerwone plamki migające mu przed oczami. Tony odłożył nożyczki i ponownie stanął przed Bucky’m z jedną ręką na jego barkach.  
  
— Nic ci nie jest?  
  
Bucky nie by pewien, co zrobić. Był… myślał, że nic mu nie było, ale…  
  
— Tak — powiedział. — Ale… zostaniesz?   
  
Nie był pewien, o co prosił. To był pokój Tony’ego, gdyby ktokolwiek miał odejść, to były to tylko Bucky.  
  
— Spragniony dotyku — odpowiedział Tony. – Zanotowano. Wiesz, co to jest? Neurolodzy odkryli, że kontakt skóry ze skórą ma zasadnicze znaczenie dla zdrowia psychicznego. — Przez całą wypowiedź, Tony dotykał ramion Bucky’ego, powodując u niego gęsią skórkę. — Kontakt fizyczny jest konieczny dla człowieka, prawie tak samo, jeśli nie bardziej, jak jedzenie. Nie ma w tym nic złego. To, że możesz tęsknić za dotykiem oznacza, że nadal jesteś w środku człowiekiem.  
Bucky nagle znalazł się na podłodze z ramionami wokół Tony’ego, który leżał w niezbyt godnej pozycji.  
  
— W porządku — powiedział Tony, a Bucky przycisnął policzek do brzucha mężczyzny, słuchając szumu jego krwi. — Wszystko jest dobrze.  
  
Byli w tej pozycji przez dobre dwadzieścia minut. Ręka Bucky’ego wędrowała, dotykając jak największej ilości skóry Tony’ego, zakradając się po jego plecach, biodrze, ramieniu. Palce śledziły rysy twarzy Starka. Kiedy opuszek wskazującego palca musnęły wargi Tony’ego, ten zacisnął usta i delikatnie pocałował palce Zimowego Żołnierza.  
  
W końcu Bucky był w stanie odzyskać pewną kontrolę i trochę zdrowego rozsądku. Był zarumieniony, intensywnie zawstydzony. Wstydził się siebie i swoich słabości.  
  
— Tony, ja…  
  
— Nie przepraszaj, kochanie — powiedział Tony. — Uznaj to za zalecenie lekarza. Możemy uczynić to częścią twojego powrotu do zdrowia. Jedna sesja mycia głowy i przytulania co kilka dni. Powinno ci to zrobić wiele dobrego.  
  
Bucky spuścił wzrok.  
  
— Nie musisz się mną zajmować.  
  
Tony położył palec na szczęce Bucky’ego i delikatnie podniósł jego głowę.  
  
— Nie przeszkadza mi to. Wiedza, że robię coś dobrego, pomaga mi. Jeśli tego potrzebujesz, to ja… jestem zaszczycony tym, że mogę ci pomóc.  
  
Bucky zastanawiał się nad tym przez długą chwilę.  
  
— Okej… w porządku.  
  
— Wtedy spotkamy się… — Tony spojrzał na swój nadgarstek, na którym nie było żadnego urządzenia odmierzającego czas —… jutro o tej samej porze?  
  
— Tak — zgodził się Bucky ochrypłym głosem. — Tak. Chciałbym tego.


End file.
